


Sounds of Silence

by Cxellover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold is freed from the  Dark One but what happens to the shell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I am working on based on the first four episodes and a single scene for episode 5. 
> 
> I have more but need to know if there is any interest or should I let this die on the vine.

He had forgotten what quiet sounded like. 

He had spent so many years with the Dark One whispering in his ear telling him all his faults and failures and how he could make the voices go away just by giving into what the Darkness wanted. But even when he did give into the darkness, the voice never truly vanished.

When Bae was stuck in his head, the voices fought. It was loud and deafening and he didn’t have a moment’s peace. He was so proud of his son standing up to the Darkness. For telling him that he was better than the Darkness. Zelena hadn’t really helped matters with her orders which conflicted with what Bae wanted and what the Darkness wanted. He had curled himself up in a corner of his mind and waited.

But now the Darkness was gone and for the first time in a very long time each though he had, he knew was his own. He didn’t have to be suspicious of his motives to do something. He was his own man.

However it was also lonely. Talking to Emma didn’t seem to do much other than get himself in trouble. Emma seems to have forgotten that he was no longer an immortal being but just a man. A man who feels pain. A man who feels hunger. A man who has needs. 

And he needed to see Belle. More than anything in this world or any other realm. He needed to talk to her. To see if they had a chance. If he could explain to her his actions and have her really understand. It would be her first meeting with the man Rumplestilskin as apposed to the hybrid he had been.

Oh the Darkness really didn’t like Belle. It had been the Darkness’ idea to take Belle from her father and bring her to the castle but it had not been the Darkness’ idea for Rumple to develop feelings for his servant. Rumple had fought long and hard with the Darkness to keep Belle safe. But the Darkness had whispered things to him that caused him to act in ways that pulled them apart. The Darkness had been quite happy when Rumple had believed that Belle was dead. That was a thing that the Darkness used against him to get him to do what it wanted more than Rumple would like to admit.

Belle coming back into his life changed everything. He fought against the voices clinging on to the sound of Belle’s voice, her laughter, her smile. She kept him in the now all the while the voices were yelling in his head that he was worthless. How could he think he could win someone like Belle? He was going to screw it up and lose everything. 

And he made bad choices. Using semantics to justify his actions like he had been doing since he first found himself with the Darkness within. 

In weakness, he had given into the Darkness and moved its plan forward just to give himself a moment’s peace. A moment to think clearly. But once he started to grasp a way out of the Darkness, the voices would be back louder than every.

Headache would be a minor way of expressing the pain that he lived with constantly. The pressure to do what the Darkness wanted was immense and not doing it came with its own punishment. Its own hell. His own hell. 

And now there were no voices. There was no pain. Just empty silence and his thoughts.

He did feel sorry for Emma. He understood entirely too well what was going on in her head. He wondered how the Dark One has manifested to her. He had a bad feeling that it was him or rather the Dark One as him whispering to her constantly. 

He saw how she looked at him. He was loathsome to her. He was a tool like so many he had used for what he thought had been his goals but now he could see that they were the Darkness’. Cora, Regina, the Seer and many many more. All lived he had toyed with or destroyed in the name of saving his Son. 

But it had all gone for naught. He didn’t save Bae. He had killed his son through his actions. 

The silence was deafening. His thoughts were now his own but in some ways it was worse than that voice whispering in his ear. He had nothing to fall back on. He was his own man and he was alone. He was…scared.

He whimpered slightly and listened to the sounds of silence.


End file.
